


Atta Boy

by sinfulsanchez



Series: Pet Play [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Ring, Come Eating, Come play, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship (DipFord), Exhaustion, Extremely Underage, Frottage, Height difference, Humiliation, Illustrated, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Oblivious Mabel, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Past Relationship (Stancest), Pet Dipper, Pet Play, Prostate Massage, Snowballing, Threesome, Voyeurism, fic with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsanchez/pseuds/sinfulsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Ford decides to invite Stan to participate in some activities with him and his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This whole sinful DipStanwich pet play scenario was thought of by [brb_sinning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_sinning) and me at 1AM and 7AM respectively. Enjoy.

Stan had known about Dipper and Ford's special kind of relationship since the beginning even though they'd never explicitly told him. He'd seen the looks and touches shared by them. Unlike his naïve niece he quickly realized what was going on. Admittedly, he was always secretly amused when he caught Dipper blushing and squirming at Ford's teasing. Yet, he did not know exactly how intimate they actually were until that one day in summer.

Stan took a sip of his coffee, lazily poking at his scrambled eggs he endured the birds' dreadful singing outside. It was a bright Sunday morning, too bright for Stan who was definitely not a morning person. He squinted at his plate and took a bite when he heard firm steps coming up the stairs. Ford entered the kitchen, already dressed and with the hint of a smile on his lips. "Good morning." He said without looking at his twin brother who raised the mug to his mouth and grunted in response. 

Stan took a big gulp of the bitter liquid and, when Ford stepped next to the table to reveal Dipper on all fours wearing nothing but his briefs and a leashed leather collar, promptly spat it out again.  
He gaped at the obviously embarrassed and tired-looking boy staring holes into the wooden floor. Ford took the leash and secured it on his chair on the side closer to Stan. He walked to the counter and poured himself a steaming cup of coffee. He carefully set it on the table behind him, looking neither at his brother nor his nephew.  
Stan on the contrary could not take his eyes off the blushing boy on the floor, the hand holding the mug still raised in front of his face. Goddamn, that shouldn't be as hot to him as it was. Dipper's face turned an even deeper red as he felt the intense gaze of his grunkle lingering on him, who'd gotten fairly flustered by now as well.

An awkward, silent tension filled the morning air. Ford scooped some eggs onto a plate, then dug out a small feeding bowl from his coat and did the same. He brought them both over to the table, placing the plate down and setting the bowl on the floor. Stan's eyes grew wider when he saw the bowl being placed down and Dipper hungrily eating out of it, bracing himself on his small hands.  
Ford opened the newspaper in front of him and started reading. Stan had finally collected himself at least enough to set down the mug. He switched his focus from the boy to his brother and when he didn't react, to the boy again. 

Dipper sat back up after having devoured his breakfast, eyes still locked on the floor. Ford turned the page and let his hand drop down onto Dipper's head and combed his fingers through the brown curls in lazy strokes. The boy softly gasped, raised his head a little to allow Ford better access and, for the first time this day, he looked up, his half-lidded eyes meeting Stan's.  
Had his grunkle not sat down the mug before, he'd have dropped it in right that moment.

Ford took another sip of coffee, then cleared his throat. "What do you say, Stanley, do you wanna pet him?"


	2. Convincing Stanley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was overwhelmed by the feedback I received on that short prologue, oh my! Thank you guys so fucking much! Like promised, here's more!
> 
> Also, if you've been wondering why Dipper hasn't said a word: he's usually not allowed to - unless he's spoken to or receives an explicit permission. c:
> 
> Beta-read by the super lovely [brb_sinning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_sinning) who also drew fanart of the following chapter!! (And I feel super honoured!) ♡ 
> 
> Warning: Said NSFW fanart is embedded in the text!

It had only been two hours since that one fatal breakfast.  
Stan had rather hurriedly gotten up, excusing himself and leaving the kitchen in three fast strides. He was not eager to show Ford that his display had had exactly the desired effect on him.

Damned be his brother for knowing him so well. And oh, damned be his great nephew. He'd never thought of Dipper the way his brother had the last few weeks... Until this one morning.  
Stan pinched his nose. Relaxing in the chair in the living room, he tried to forget about these rather inappropriate thoughts. 

He fished for the remote in between the cushions of the armchair and turned on the TV. He settled for a re-run of some old Ducktective episodes. Stan leaned back, crossing both hands behind his head, when he noticed Ford standing in the door frame, smirking while holding his great nephew on the black leash still. 

Dipper waited next to his grunkle, this time on his feet, arms crossed and a deep blush still covering his cheeks. Stan, having recognized them in the corner of his eye tried his best to ignore them. Ford ran his hand through Dipper's hair, causing the boy to blush an even deeper red.  
"You know, you didn't quite answer my question, Stanley."

Stan gulped involuntarily. Although his eyes were fixed on the TV screen, his thoughts had wandered elsewhere in the meantime.

"You know, little Dipper here is pretty eager to be pet by his grunkle Stan, aren't you, Dipper?"  
Ford slightly jerked the leather leash, letting his pet know he was expecting an answer.  
"Y-yes, master Ford." Dipper whispered hoarsely. He looked up at his grunkle, then glanced over at Stan.

Stan scratched the back of his neck and slid down farther in his seat, obviously still blatantly ignoring his twin brother and great nephew.

"Look, Dipper, I think your great uncle Stan needs to be shown what he's missing out on, don't you think?" Ford whispered to his pet as he leaned down and unleashed him.

Dipper threw another look at Ford then approached Stan sitting in his chair. 

Stan, still trying to ignore what was happening, bore his eyes into the TV screen. Only when Dipper standing in front of him between his legs put both his hands onto his thighs he finally reacted. Gripping both Dipper's small arms he looked into his great nephew's eyes.  
"Listen, kid, I- I don't think this is a good idea."

"But, but grunkle Stan." Dipper replied, "I-" Dipper worried his lower lip whilst staring intently into Stan's eyes. "I really want to."

Without Stan noticing, Ford had walked up behind him in the meantime. He gently grasped both Stan's upper arms over the arm chair's back rest. "Come on, Stanley, why won't you let the child have what he wants?" 

"I- uh" Stan stammered, eyes glued to the half-naked boy who had now climbed the chair and settled himself down in a straddling position on his great uncle. Smiling shyly, Dipper gripped the worn-out wife beater with both his small hands.

Ford pushed down Stan's arms and stepped to the side of the chair and bent over. "You know you want to let yourself go, Stanley."  
He leaned into his brother's ear.  
"Just do it." He whispered right when Dipper ground down his hips over Stan's crotch, eliciting a breathy moan from himself and a surprised gasp from his elderly relative.

Stan gaped at Dipper like the first time he'd laid eyes on him that morning. His great nephew looked absolutely sinful and Stan felt dirty for viewing him that way. But with the needy look in his eyes, the glistening lips, the tight leather collar, the blush on his cheeks, the tousled curls and the small bulge in his briefs it was hard not to.

Dipper ground his pelvis down again, harshly sucking in air when he felt Stan quickly responding to the friction.

Ford had withdrawn his head a few inches and put his hand on his brother's face.  
"Just go with it, Stanley." He muttered shortly before he pressed their lips together. 

Stan flinched slightly but hesitantly kissed back after a few seconds. Dipper, watching his great uncles with considerable interest, softly wiggled his hips to better align with Stan's erection, then started to rub down rather eagerly.

Ford released his twin's lips with a smirk, then took a step around the chair's edge and stood in front of it. He leaned down, bracing his hands on both arm rests, and began planting kisses on his great nephew's shoulders.

Dipper moaned without restriction, letting go of Stan's shirt he grabbed his grunkle's sides instead for better leverage. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, resting it on Ford's shoulder. 

"Oh, fuck" Stan muttered the moment the last bit of his reluctance crumbled and he gripped his nephews's hips and thrusted upward. The boy and his grunkle moaned in unison, Dipper's high-pitched groan clearly distinguishable. 

Ford smiled, running his right hand down Dipper's back. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you, pet?" 

Dipper moaned again, letting Stan guide his thrusts now. "Y-yes, master Ford." He answered, his voice throaty.

Stan breathlessly admired the dynamic relationship between his brother and their nephew.  
He raised his left hand to roam over Dipper's soft chest and teasingly tweaked his right nipple. 

Dipper softly gasped at the new sensation, then moaned even louder at the next wave of friction.

Stan then raised his hand farther, finally running it through Dipper's curls, petting him with a slightly shaky hand. The boy opened his eyes halfway, leaning into the touch. 

"Look at him, Stanley", Ford teased, "rutting against you like the desperate, needy pet he is." He pressed another kiss onto the boy's shoulder, tugging lightly at the collar for better access.

"Grunk- Grunkle Stan, I- ah-" Dipper digged his fingers deep into his great uncle's sides and ground down even more vigorously, hungry for release. His ragged breath sounded ever so sweetly to both his grunkles' ears. "Ah-" he whined and shuddered as his orgasm hit him hard, soaking the front of his briefs. 

Stan groaned at the sight. Grabbing the boy's hips he thrusted upward again a few quick times until he came in his boxers, too.  
Ford smirked again, his right hand now ruffling through Dipper's curls. "Good boy." He whispered proudly.


	3. The Weekend Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford, Stan and Dipper have the Mystery Shack to themselves for a whole weekend... (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback on the previous chapters! It's great motivation to keep writing c: 
> 
> I originally planned on only writing one other chapter to this, but since I apparently write really detailed, I decided to split it into at least 2, maybe 3 chapters c: We'll see...
> 
> Also, there's not really any pet play in this chapter, but we'll return to that, I promise! 
> 
> Chapter Updated on 05/05/16

Mabel had come home later that afternoon, but Dipper and their grunkles knew exactly that she'd be out for another pajama party pretty soon.  
And they were right. Only one week later she was invited to stay at Candy's house. But not just for one night - for the whole weekend. Dipper shivered at her announcement.

The week went by really fast. When Mabel packed her bags that Friday evening Dipper was not sure whether he was ready for what he expected to happen. Stan offered to drive Mabel out to Candy's house. He too seemed a bit nervous. 

Dipper was watching TV when Ford entered the living room. He smiled at him then turned his gaze back to the screen.  
"What are you watching, Dipper?" His grunkle asked and stood next to the chair. He put a hand on the back rest and smirked when he thought about what had happened here last Sunday.  
"Oh, uh, just some documentation about different supernatural phenomena in Oregon."  
Ford smiled. Dipper was just like him when he was about twice his age. 

He leaned down and scooped Dipper up. The boy let out a small surprised gasp and looked up at his great uncle, but Ford just sat down in the chair instead. Dipper tried to push himself up into a comfortable position when he realized that Ford wanted him to sit in his lap so they could watch TV together.  
He straddled his grunkle's thighs in reverse and leaned back against Ford's chest who instantly put his arms around him. 

But the older man was far too distracted by his great nephew in his lap as that he could concentrate on the program.  
He nuzzled up against Dipper's neck. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the back of Dipper's head. Ford hummed contently when he breathed out. Dipper squirmed giggling when the breath tickled his neck. Ford withdrew his arms from around Dipper to the boy's sides. He pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin on Dipper's neck, just below the hairline, and slipped both hands underneath his shirt. Dipper gasped slightly at the sensation and gripped the arm rests.

Ford sighed as his hands roamed over Dipper's smooth skin. He kissed his way to the soft spot where Dipper's neck connected to his shoulder and started sucking on the skin there. Dipper faintly moaned at the tingling feeling. Ford raised his hands and tenderly rubbed over Dipper's quickly hardening nipples.  
"F-ford." Dipper whispered and dug his finger's deeper into the rough fabric.

Ford released the skin he'd been sucking on and admired the deeply purple hickey he'd left there.  
"Dipper", he muttered appreciatively.  
"Ah-", Dipper gasped when Ford tweaked both nipples while nibbling on a patch of skin close to the hickey.  
This wasn't really what Ford had planned, but he just couldn't help himself around his great nephew.

Dipper had his eyes still locked on the TV, but he couldn't concentrate on the program anymore.  
"Fooord", he drew out his great uncle's name in a pleading fashion. "Please."

But the old man only chuckled. "I'm sorry, Dipper, but you will have to wait until tonight."  
The way Dipper squirmed amused him and he continued to tease him, hands drifting over his sides to his chest and back.  
He pressed more soft kisses to the boy's neck, then lifted one hand and dragged it through Dipper's curls.  
"You know, Stan's coming back soon. Why don't you go and get ready, hm?" 

Ford suggested in a calm voice. He withdrew both hands and tugged his great nephew's shirt back down. The boy nodded, hair slightly disheveled from Ford's strokes, and climbed off the chair. His grunkle looked at him walking out of the room quickly with faintly wobbly legs. 

Dipper hurried upstairs and into Mabel's and his room. He headed over to the closet and searched out a clean pair of underwear. He carried them into the bathroom where he stripped himself off his clothes and turned on the shower. Dipper quickly adjusted to the warm water running over him. He was still wound up from Ford's touching. 

For a quick second he'd considered getting himself off, but he didn't want to disobey Ford who had explicitly forbidden him to masturbate until this Saturday evening. So Dipper had been struggling with exceptionally hard-raging hormones all week. But he'd done so well restraining himself these past few days, he didn't want to misbehave now. 

So he just washed his hair, showered for a few more minutes and then got out. He put on the clean briefs, then contemplated. Should he even put on anything else? Although he would probably be losing it soon anyway, he slipped on his shirt. Just then he heard Stan's voice from downstairs. He put his other clothes into the laundry basket and headed downstairs where it was suspiciously quiet now. 

He threw a quick look into the living room but none of his grunkles were in there. He wandered over to the kitchen when he heard heavy breathing, then a low growl. He peeked around the corner and his eyes fell upon his great uncles roughly making out. Ford had his twin pinned against the counter while Stan pulled him closer with both his hands on Ford's ass.  
Dipper's mouth fell slightly open at the sight. 

Stan withdrew his head and kissed along Ford's jaw and neck as far as his brother's turtleneck allowed. "God", Ford groaned.  
"I missed you, Sixer." Stan whispered between kisses.  
"Me, too, Stanley" Ford raised his hands from Stan's waist and put them on his face instead to properly look at him. 

"But I wasn't sure whether you still wanted this after all these years." Stan admitted, hands drifting from his twin's ass to his lower back.  
"Always", Ford smirked and pressed a passionate kiss onto his brother's lips.  
The kiss grew from amorous and loving to hot and sloppy in seconds. Ford's hands shifted to Stan's neck and he turned his head slightly for a better angle. 

Dipper caught himself worrying his lower lip. He liked watching his grunkles, maybe even a bit too much.  
Ford's left hand slid down and cupped Stan through his pants. His brother's hips bucked forward and a low moan escaped him.  
Stan's hands drifted downward again as he sucked on his brother's lower lip. Ford dragged his right hand over the other man's chest and then undid his fly with both. 

"What are you doing, Sixer?" Stan asked, slightly out of breath and his fingers around his brother's wrists.  
But his twin only grinned at him when he tugged on his pants and underwear.  
"Ford-" Stan whispered when his brother pulled his wrists free and knelt down. Ford leaned forward and slowly kissed down the right side of his dark gray happy trail. 

He pressed several kisses along Stan's shaft, his brother hissing at the slight stubble brushing over his dick. Ford moaned and moved up his mouth, lips dragging along Stan's length. He closed them over the head and pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit, eliciting a low and drawn-out moan from Stan. He enjoyed the taste of his brother's pre-come, savoring the bitterness of it on his tongue. 

Ford placed both his hands on Stan's hips to keep him from bucking forward as he slowly began to take him in.  
Stan groaned and his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned back his head, gripping onto Ford's hair.

Dipper felt his face grow hot as he observed his grunkles with great interest and increasing arousal.  
He remembered that he was not allowed to touch himself, however badly he wanted to right then. 

Ford carefully eased down his mouth on Stan's dick, his tongue caressing the underside. 

Dipper tried really hard, but the sight was too much for his pent-up libido. He stroked over his clothed erection and and a moan escaped his lips.  
Stan's eyes snapped open and towards the boy standing in the doorway. 

"D-dipper", he muttered and let go of Ford's hair as his brother withdrew and turned to the door.  
Dipper quickly moved his hand away so that Ford wouldn't see. He swiftly crossed his hands behind his back, his hard-on straining his underwear, obscenely leaking through the white fabric.

Ford smiled at his great nephew, adjusted his glasses and waved him over.  
"Come on, Dipper, why don't you help me out, hmm? I'm positive Stanley here would appreciate it."  
"Oh god", Stanley breathed quietly as Dipper approached.

"Come here", Ford put his hand around the boy's waist and dragged him towards him. Since he was kneeling, Dipper and him were roughly the same height now. He pressed his lips against the boy's who moaned faintly and grabbed at Ford's shirt.  
His grunkle caressed his tongue with his own and Dipper was able to make out a distinctive, musky taste which he concluded was that of Stan's skin.

Ford drew back with a smirk on his face, then turned back to Stanley again. His twin looked down at both his relatives staring back up at him and he felt the heat rise to his face. "Uh-", he started to say but held his breath when Ford resumed his previous action, licking upward on the side of Stan's erection. Dipper hesitated a bit. Then he stepped closer, right hand still tangled in Ford's sweater. He moved his head toward Stan's cock and tried to imitate Ford's movements with his tongue. He carefully licked along his grunkle's length up to the head. 

It was not the first time Dipper had done this, but it was different than when he'd sucked off his other great uncle.  
Stan grabbed Ford's hair with his left hand and gently gripped Dipper's curls with his right. Another breathy moan escaped his lips. Dipper put his small hand on Stan's bare hip for a better angle and his grunkle softly hissed at the touch. Ford licked around the shaft while Dipper enclosed his lips over the head. He tried to mimic Ford's movement that he'd observed before, but tried to take in too much too fast and gagged slightly. Ford raised his hand to Dipper's lower back as to tell him to go slow. 

Dipper kept just sucking on the head instead, teasing the underside with his small tongue he left the rest of it to Ford to please.  
He absolutely loved the sounds both his grunkles made and basically absorbed every one of them. Subconsciously he'd let go of Stan's hip and was pressing his hand against his erection instead again. Ford withdrew his mouth and gripped the boy's hand with his own. "No touching yourself, Dipper." He warned and earned a pleading look from his great nephew. But Dipper drew his hand back obediently. 

Ford nodded approvingly and watched Dipper lick over Stan's dark flushed head. He stroked his brother with his right hand until the point where Dipper's lips stretched around him.  
"I- I think- I'm gonna come" Stan groaned, half-lidded eyes fixed on the small boy in front of him.  
Ford grinned, still stroking him he looked up at Stan. "Go ahead, I'm sure your great nephew can take it." 

Stan came only a few heartbeats after, accompanied by a low moan and slight tugging at both their hair which he released subsequently.

Dipper tried to catch it all in his mouth, but when he withdrew a few drops had escaped his lips and dribbled down his chin.  
Yet, before he could swallow it all he felt Ford's lips press onto his and pulling them apart. His grunkle softly pressed his tongue into the warm mess in Dipper's mouth, drawing some of it into his own. The boy moaned at the intense kiss. Ford had put his left hand on Dipper's neck, softly stroking his cheek with his thumb. He enjoyed the taste of his brother and his great nephew mixed together.

When they parted, a thin saliva trail had formed and a bit of Stan's come now stuck to Ford's chin as well. They both swallowed down the mix of come and spit, then wiping their chins from both fluids. 

Ford stood up, smirking, while Stan zipped up his pants. Dipper looked up expectantly at his great uncles, his dick still throbbing between his legs. 

His eyes then fell down onto the bulge in Ford's pants. Said grunkle ruffled Dipper's hair in an appreciative manner. "Well done, Dipper. What do you say you go down to my bedroom, put on your collar and we'll be right there as well to take care of you?"  
The boy nodded excitedly and ran off.


	4. The Weekend Part 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford, Stan and Dipper have the Mystery Shack to themselves for a whole weekend... (Part 1.5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I wrote this with the canon height difference in mind, because it's one of my favorite aspects of this ship. ♡ (I mean, seriously, how easily Ford just picks Dipper up in canon, ahhh I cry.)
> 
> And last but not least: Thank you all for leaving those kudos and amazing comments! It's what keeps me motivated to write more C: You guys are great ♡

Dipper quickly hurried down to Ford's room. He entered and confidently walked over to the wooden dresser. He bent down to open the bottom drawer and fished for the dark leather collar with the metallic loop on it. Dipper grabbed it, debating for a second whether to take the leash out as well. He decided against the idea though, as Ford had not included it in his order.

He stood up, closed the drawer and walked over to the large mirror opposing the orange couch. He put it on, fastening it firmly around his neck. He crawled onto the couch and knelt on the worn-out cushion. It was not long, a few minutes tops, until he heard a pair of heavy foot steps approaching the room. 

Ford slowly pushed open the door. "Dipper?"  
Upon having Ford's gaze meet his own, the boy sat up straight. "Yes, Master Ford?"  
Ford smirked softly as he walked towards his great nephew. "I think we'll have to continue this in Stanley's room." He said, running his right hand through Dipper's curls. "This couch might fit us two, but not Stanley, too."  
The brunet looked up at him, projecting this filthy innocent look at him through his dark lashes. "Okay, Master Ford."

Instead of ordering Dipper to get up, he carefully slid his hands underneath his arm pits and lifted him up. Dipper's breath hitched at the movement, and he grabbed at Ford's coat. His great uncle pressed him against his chest and headed for the stairs. Dipper knew he was way past the age to be carried around, but he had to admit that he liked Ford picking him up. He liked it the same way when Ford held him down or turned him around. The extreme size difference between him and his great uncle enabled the latter to manhandle him with ridiculous ease and have him under his full control the whole time.

The boy wrapped his legs around his relative's hips and his arms around his neck, nestling his head against the man's chest.  
Every heavy step that Ford took caused Dipper's erection to brush over his master's abdomen and he grasped at his grunkle's turtleneck sweater. His limbs tightened around Ford's torso, clinging to him for support when his great uncle nuzzled his face against Dipper's neck, whispering. "God, you're all desperate and needy. Can't wait until I fuck you into Stan's mattress, can you?" The boy whimpered at the growling voice vibrating in his ear.  
Before Dipper could grind down on his great uncle's lower body, he was set down onto Stan's bed.

He braced himself on his arms behind his back, legs spread out, his briefs tenting obscenely. His dark brown eyes fixated on his grunkle.  
Stan was not yet in his room and Ford seized that opportunity of being alone with Dipper for another moment. He took off his sweater and laid it neatly over the back rest of the chair in the corner of the room. The shirt he'd been wearing underneath followed suit.  
He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Ford held out his arms and wrapped them around Dipper once the boy'd crawled into his lap.  
He stripped the boy of his shirt and placed it near the edge of the mattress, then ran his hands over his back. "You remember our safe word, don't you, Dipper?" 

The young brunet nodded and bit his lower lip, eyes transfixed on Ford's.  
"Good." He leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on the boy's lips. "Don't be afraid to use it." He whispered and kissed him again. He smiled faintly as his great nephew returned the kisses eagerly. He drew him closer and parted his mouth gently with his tongue.  
  
Dipper allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, locking his hands behind Ford's neck and moaning into his mouth.  
A few seconds into their make-out session, the floor board creaked and Stan entered his room. He halted at the sight, then Ford and Dipper broke contact. The boy turned on his great uncle's lap and looked at his other relative. "Grunkle Stan!"  
  
Ford lifted the boy from his lap and laid him on his back onto the bed where he remained just like his great uncle had put him. He walked over to his brother and gripped the hem of Stan's worn out wife beater. 

"Stop worrying, Stanley." He whispered and pressed a quick kiss to his twin's lips before he stripped him off the shirt.  
"Are you really sure about this, Ford?" Stan asked carefully and threw a quick glance Dipper's way.  
His brother nodded. "He wants this. So do I. You do not have to do anything you don't want to." Ford leaned to his ear. "You trust me, don't you?"  
"Yes." Stan's response was quiet. 

"Good." Ford placed a kiss on Stan's stubbly jaw. "Just relax, Stanley. Why don't you sit back and watch a little first? You can join us whenever you feel like you're ready."  
Stan nodded at that and he sat himself down at the back of the bed, diagonally opposite from Dipper, and leaned against the head board. 

"I'll be going over the rules again." Ford's hands dropped to his belt and he unbuckled it, eyes on his great nephew lying before him, his voice low and serious.  
"You're our pet. Pets do as told and only speak when spoken to or asked a direct question. The only exception being the safe word." He unzipped his pants and stepped out of them, removing his socks in the process. "You'll address us only as Master Stan and Master Ford, respectively. We may address you however we please." 

He hung his garments over the chair. Then he turned back to the bed and crossed his arms.  
"Obedience will be rewarded; the refusal to obey orders will be punished. Do you understand?"  
Dipper nodded, looking up at his great uncle.

Ford cleared his throat and made a step forward. "I asked you a direct question, pet." His voice was stern and he frowned. "I said; do you understand?"  
"Yes, Master Ford." Dipper replied.  
"Good. Now take off your underwear."  
Dipper lifted his hands and hooked the thumbs under the waistband of his briefs. Ford observed his movements intently while his right hand was lazily stroking over his bulge. The boy arched his back and slowly dragged his briefs over his ass, then pushed them to the middle of his thighs. 

Ford squeezed himself lightly at the sight of Dipper's dick springing free and his breath hitched. His great nephew bent his legs and pulled his underwear all the way down, then pushed it aside with his foot. His hands returned to his side, lightly gripping the sheets.  
"Tell me, Dipper, did you obey my command from last Sunday?"  
They boy nodded. "Yes, Master Ford, I did." 

His great uncle walked to the corner of the room and now Dipper saw that there was a bag next to the chair with Ford's clothes on it. The man lifted it onto the chair and, after quickly rummaging through it, took out something small that he hid in his palm. "So you haven't come all week then, is that right, pet?"  
"Yes, Master Ford."

His great uncle knelt on the bed and leant over him. "I bet this has been a hard week for you then." He teasingly stroked the inside of Dipper's thigh with one hand. "And I bet it would not take a lot to make you come."  
His hand brushed over the boy's dick, his thumb rubbing over the head, causing Dipper to moan softly.  
"But that wouldn't be fun now, would it?"  
He opened his palm and revealed a black ring. 

"I made it specifically for you, pet. It'll fit you perfectly."  
He slid it onto Dipper's half-hard dick, down to the base. He turned the upper half slightly and it narrowed until a soft click sound was heard. Dipper thought it to be a little bit uncomfortable, but he knew that it would get even more uncomfortable really quick.  
"Shit, Sixer, you built a cock ring for the kid?" Stan asked hoarsely.

Ford glanced at his twin and smirked. "Not for the kid, Stanley. For the _pet_." 

He got up and walked to his bag on the chair. He fished out a bottle of lube and walked back to the bed.  
He knelt on it and spread the boy's legs with his hands.  
He coated his fingers with lube and pressed the first one into Dipper. He leaned down and pressed open-mouthed kisses along his inner thigh. 

Dipper focused on the digit pushing into him and stretching him open. He closed his eyes. Even though it tickled, he enjoyed the kisses and the slight scratching of stubble on the soft skin of his thigh. 

To him it seemed such a goddamn long time until Ford finally pushed in a second finger. And it felt even longer until he brushed up against his prostate. Dipper moaned and threw his head to the side, his body tensing up. 

Ford kissed along his other thigh, placing a hickey in the middle of it. He now had three fingers pushed into Dipper, stretching him out in preparation.

The boy whimpered, squirming around Ford's fingers. He was rock-hard now, the tip of his cock a dark red.

When Ford decided that he had stretched his pet enough, he withdrew his fingers. "Turn around, pet. I want you on all fours."  
Dipper nodded and got on his knees. When he lifted his head, his gaze fell upon Stan sitting diagonally across from him pushing down on the bulge in his boxers with the heel of his right hand. 

Ford removed his briefs and covered his dick in lube. He set the bottle aside and hovered over his great nephew in a similar position to his. He leaned down and kissed the base of the boy's neck, right below the clasp of the leather collar. 

Then, Ford straightened up again and placed his hands on his great nephew's skinny hips. He positioned himself and slowly thrusted forward, pushing into Dipper and stretching him far more than his fingers had. 

The boy moaned, his eyes locked on Stan's hand. His grunkle had pushed down his boxers and was now stroking himself firmly.

Ford drew back and angled his hips. His next thrust caused him to hit Dipper's prostate again and the boy cried out.  
Stan watched the scenario closely, switching his focus from his twin to his great nephew and back.

Ford picked up the pace, brushing over Dipper's prostate again and again.  
At one specially forceful thrust, the boy whimpered and arched his back. If it weren't for the constricting ring around his erection, he would have come.  
His great uncle was breathing harder now and he reached for Dipper's collar, pulling it back. Dipper gasped at the leather choking him, but he didn't mind.

With the better leverage, Ford's thrust became erratic pretty quick and with a low groan he came hard in Dipper.  
He kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm. He pulled out and laid down to Dipper's right, leaning with his back against a pillow. 

Stan was still jacking himself, getting closer and closer to the edge.

"How about you come finish over here, Stanley? Help me fill up our pet?" Ford waved him over. 

Dipper glanced up at Stan, who now approached him. Ford dragged his fingers through the boy's hair. 

Stan imitated Ford's position from just minutes ago. He pushed down his boxers to his thighs, then lined up with the boy, slowly pushing into him.  
"Fuck", Stan exclaimed breathlessly. He halted for a moment to adjust to the new sensation. Stan was slightly thicker than Ford and ah- Dipper felt so fucking tight around him. He grasped the boy's hip bones tighter and began moving. 

Ford lowered his hand, caressing the boy's cheek instead. "What's your other Master feel like, Dipper?"  
"G-good, Master Ford. Really good." 

Ford smirked, then looked up at his twin. Stan thrusted a few more times into his great nephew, then buried his load deep down in him like his twin had.  
He was breathing hard when he pulled out. 

He looked down at the boy who was slightly shaking, desperate to come, too.


	5. The Weekend Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford, Stan and Dipper have the Mystery Shack to themselves for a whole weekend... (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big Thank You to everyone that left me a comment and/or kudos! With this chapter, Atta Boy is my longest fanfic I've ever published and I've received an overwhelming response, thank you all! ♡

Stan sat back to catch his breath, discarding his boxers in the meantime. Dipper hadn't moved yet (not as if he'd received an order to do so), but was breathing heavily.  
Stan stared at his and Ford's come slowly trickling down the boy's thighs.

"You're taking us well, pet." Ford's hand stroked through Dipper's curls again. "You're close to receiving a treat."  
Dipper smiled up at his great uncle, his cheeks flushed and his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead. 

"He's leaking." Stan whispered, still transfixed on the come.  
"What did you say, Stanley?"  
"He's-", he cleared his throat. "Our pet's leaking."

Ford leaned over to see what Stan was talking about.  
"Oh, already?" 

He walked over to his bag. He wasn't sure whether he'd brought it with him or not. But it wasn't long until he found what he'd been looking for.  
"Tsst, Dipper, you haven't even come yet but you're already making a mess." He scolded the boy. He carefully pressed the plug against Dipper's stretched entrance.  
The boy gasped at the sensation of the toy. It was in no way new to him, but he hadn't been expecting it as he hadn't seen Ford bring it over.  
Stan noticed with fascination how easily Dipper took the plug. The boy's hands clutched at the mattress till the toy was fully inserted. Ford's right hand kneaded Dipper's cheek firmly. 

"Good boy." He praised him quietly.  
"Turn around."  
Still on all fours, Dipper did as told.  
"Well..." Ford pondered. "You can't come and your hole is plugged up. I think that only leaves us with your mouth and hands then."

With Stan watching from the side, Ford knelt in front of Dipper and signaled him to sit up. He leaned forward to kiss him, hand gripping the boy's shoulder, thumb circling over his clavicle.  
Dipper sighed. He enjoyed kissing Ford immensely; it gave him a serious case of the infamous butterflies in his belly every single time. And when Ford deepened the kiss, pushing his warm tongue past his great nephew's lips, those butterflies fluttered south pretty fast.

He allowed another deep sigh to escape, realizing only just afterward that it was a low moan instead.  
Not breaking the kiss, Ford reached down with his left hand and began to slowly stroke his dick which had started to harden again.  
He pulled on Dipper's lower lip with his teeth, then released it and, after another short peck, withdrew his head.  
Dipper looked up at him, breathing noticeably harder than before. 

Ford's right hand rose up to cup Dipper's face, thumb rubbing his lips, then slipping past them, brushing over his hot tongue. Smirking, he pulled out his finger, smearing the boy's lips with his spit in the process.  
"Suck me." He stated the short order firmly, pulling the boy down with one finger in the collar.  
Dipper's eyes dropped to his great uncle's dick and he lowered his head. Ford's breath hitched as Dipper closed his mouth around him. He ran his hand through the brown curls; just touching, not pushing him down. Finally, he threw a look back at Stan who sat a bit farther to his left. He was leaning back on his hands, cock resting half-hard between his legs. 

"Why don't you come over here, Stanley?"  
Stan slowly knelt up, imitating Ford's pose, and scooted closer, his thigh almost touching Ford's.  
"Stroke him, pet."  
Without pulling away, Dipper looked up and reached for Stan's dick, which stiffened quickly at his touch.  
Stan stared mesmerized at the boy's small hand rubbing up and down his length. He flinched slightly at another, bigger hand coming to rest on his thigh. Ford's hand brushed teasingly over his twin's leg. Stan looked up and leaned over to catch his brother's lips in a firm kiss. 

The hand in Dipper's hair tightened its clasp as the boy took in more and more of Ford, causing him to moan into Stan's mouth. He felt he was getting quite close already and gently pulled on Dipper's curls to signal him to stop. The boy drew back obediently, not stopping his hand, though.  
Ford leaned forwards and whispered something in Dipper's ear which Stan couldn't understand.  
"Yes, Master Ford!" Dipper said submissively. He positioned himself in Stan's lap, his great uncle instinctively wrapping his arms around him. In the new position, Dipper resumed jacking Stan off and lifted his head, looking at the man expectantly. It took a few seconds for Stan to realize he was waiting for him to kiss him, too. He hesitated only a second longer, then angled his head and brought his head down to capture the boy's lips. 

Deeply absorbed by their making-out, neither Stan nor Dipper had noticed Ford getting up from bed, walking to his bag for the third time, jerking himself with fast movements. He was so close...  
He heard Stan groan behind his back, muttering softly. "Ah- h-hey, kid, I'll- I'm gonna-"  
Ford threw a look over his shoulder, catching sight of them right as Stan came over Dipper's hand and both their stomachs.  
He turned around again, away from his panting relatives, and with a few quick strokes brought himself over the edge, too. 

"Si-, uh, hey- Sixer", Stan inquired with a hoarse voice. "What are you doing?"  
Ford, still with his back turned to the others, smirked. "I figured it was time to give our obedient little pet a treat."  
Dipper sat up straight, waiting curiously. Stan looked at Ford with an equal curiosity. 

When Ford finally turned around, he was smirking. He held a silver feeding bowl in his hands. Stan immediately recognized it as the one in which Ford had served Dipper breakfast past Sunday.  
Ford stepped closer to the bed and set the bowl down in front of Dipper.  
"Go on, eat up." He said calmly and sat down. 

Dipper leaned forward and dipped his tongue in Ford's still warm come. He quickly lapped it all up, then sat back. Ford set the bowl onto the nightstand. "What do you say, pet?"  
"Thank you for the treat, Master Ford." Dipper replied, cheeks red.  
Ford smiled proudly and petted Dipper's curls. 

"Stanley, why don't we-"  
The boy suddenly raised his hand and lightly nudged Ford's thigh to gain his attention.  
"Yes, pet?" His great uncle responded, generously ignoring the fact that he'd interrupted him speaking.  
"Cou-could I have some water, Master Ford?" 

"Of course." His great uncle nodded and walked downstairs.  
Dipper crawled over to Stan and sat in front of him, looking up at him intently.  
He gripped the sheets and worried his lower lip. His breath was going irregular, his cheeks glowing a bright red.  
"Are you okay, kid?" Stan asked and brushed slightly over the boy's shoulder. His great nephew nodded hesitantly. 

He frowned. "What's the matter, kid?" Dipper averted his eyes, squirming.  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
"I- I'd just really like to come, Master Stan."  
Stan's gaze dropped to the boy's dark flushed dick with the tight, black ring around its base.  
"Hmmm..." Stan's hand dropped and encircled Dipper's small cock gently. 

"I can't take it off, but I'll tell Sixer to-..."  
"Aaah-" Dipper interrupted him by moaning, his entire body shivering, his hands releasing the sheets and gripping his great uncle's thighs instead. His breath grew more erratic and he looked at Stan pleadingly. The older man's hand felt so good on his dick, but he was getting more and more sensitive and it started to hurt just slightly.  
Before Stan could say another word, he heard Ford come back upstairs. 

His brother walked over to the bed and sat down. Dipper crawled over to him instantly.  
"There you go, pet." He set the glass down on Dipper's lips and tilted it lightly so he could drink. Dipper eagerly swallowed the cold liquid in big gulps.  
When he was finished, Ford set the glass on the night stand, next to the empty bowl.

"Sixer?"  
"Yes, Stanley?" Ford responded, his hand rubbing up and down Dipper's soft back.  
He slowly lifted his gaze to meet Stan's.  
"I think we should let the kid come already." 

"Oh you think so?" He turned his head towards Dipper again. "So you want to come, hm, pet?" His right hand drifted over the boy's side and chest, brushing over a nipple.  
"Yes, please, M-master Ford."  
His great uncle smirked. "Alright then." With his right hand on the boy's thigh he reached for the ring with the other. He turned it until it clicked, then slowly took it off.  
"There you go. You have to get yourself off though, pet." He set the cock ring aside.

Dipper quickly dropped his hand and began to stroke himself, but Ford stopped him.  
"Oh no, pet, no hands."  
Ford sat back on his heels and patted his thigh twice.  
Dipper understood immediately. He moved closer on all fours and straddled Ford's left thigh. He wrapped his arms around his grunkle's neck and rocked his hips forward. A loud moan emerged him, but in this situation he couldn't afford it to feel embarrassed. Ford ran his hands along Dipper's back. 

"Mhm, just like that."  
The boy picked up his pace, humping Ford's thigh in despair, whiny sobs escaping his throat.  
Stan observed them, fascinated by the young boy's movements.  
Dipper's thrusts turned sloppier and sloppier by the second while he was getting closer and closer to the long-awaited relief. His nails dug deep into his great uncle's neck.  
"Come on, come for us, pet." Ford encouraged him, sending Dipper over the edge.  
"Ah, M-Master Ford!" The boy yelled, while grinding down vigorously, riding out his orgasm, coating his and Ford's chests in long streaks of come.

"Atta boy." Ford whispered, quietly praising his great nephew.  
Slowly coming down from his high, Dipper loosened his grip on his great uncle. Ford pressed a short peck on the side of the boy's neck, then inspected the space between them. "You always manage to make such a mess." Ford scolded teasingly. He scooped up some of the come on him with two fingers, looked at it quickly, then pressed the slick digits against the boy's lips.  
"Open up."  
Dipper parted his lips instantly and licked his grunkle's fingers clean. 

Ford repeated the movement until he was cleaned of most of the come, but left Dipper's belly sticky.  
He picked up Dipper and laid him on his back, similar as to how he'd done in the beginning, then turned to Stan. "You know, you can just join in whenever you want." He said invitingly.  
Stan nodded, he was sometimes so absorbed in watching them that he almost forgot about himself. 

Ford sat back. "How about we switch and I'll watch for a change?"  
Stan hesitated for a moment, but agreed. He scooted closer and ran his hand over Dipper's thigh. "Can I take the plug out?" He asked Ford without taking his eyes off the boy.  
"Certainly." Ford answered him. "Do whatever you please to our pet, Stanley."  
Dipper lifted his hips slightly, so that Stan could remove the toy. He was biting down on his lower lip as his great uncle pulled out the plug gingerly. Stan looked at the nightstand, scanning it. "Are you looking for this?" Ford asked and threw the small bottle of lube at him. Stan caught it with both hands. "Uh, yes."

He quickly coated the fingers of his right hand, then put the bottle next to the toy.  
His slick fingers brushed softly over Dipper's stretched hole, two of his digits slipping in easily. He gently pushed them in, observing the boy's face for any signs of discomfort.  
Dipper was still worrying his lower lip with his eyes half-shut, but seemingly enjoyed it. His forehead was glistening with sweat, his bangs sticking to the side, revealing his birthmark.  
Stan softly pushed his fingers further. He lowered his gaze, admiring the so much smaller body lying in front of him. 

He bent over and pressed a few kisses along Dipper's clavicle, then moved down and brushed over his right nipple with his tongue, just when his fingers rubbed up against the boy's prostate.  
Dipper inhaled sharply, just barely suppressing a moan.  
Stan drew his fingers back only to stroke over it again.  
This time Dipper whined, his hips jerking forward, his hard-on brushing over his great uncle's abdomen.  
Stan repositioned himself a bit further down, latching his mouth onto Dipper's inner thigh, close to the hickeys Ford had left there. After a few open-mouthed kisses, Stan moved on to the boy's dick, licking from base to top, then gently taking him in. He engulfed the twelve year old's length with no difficulties, the head not quite touching his throat. His fingers skimmed his great nephew's prostate, brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again.  
Dipper whimpered, hands grasping at the sheets. The stimulation was overwhelming, too much for a young boy like him.  
All of a sudden, he came.  
Hard. 

Stan had felt the boy contract around his fingers, warning him of his imminent orgasm, and he prepared to swallow Dipper's load.  
Ford watched the small body tense up; back arching up, toes curling, face contorting in ecstasy.  
He enjoyed seeing Dipper climaxing from a new angle.  
Stan slowly withdrew his mouth from the boy's softening cock, but didn't pull out his fingers. Instead, as soon as Dipper had caught his breath, he mercilessly curled his fingers again.  
Ford smirked and knelt behind Stan. "Mhm, I see what you're up to, Stanley." He ran his hands along Stan's back, while the other kept stimulating the boy incessantly.  
Dipper whimpered at the excessive stimulation. It felt good, but he was exhausted, the previous orgasms had drained him of his energy.  
He could feel himself get hard again already, even though he'd barely recovered from his last climax.  
"Isn't his youthful refractory period enviable?" Ford asked in admiration, looking over his twin's shoulder.  
He sneaked his arms around Stan, hugging him while watching the boy's writhing movements in front of them. 

Then, Ford dropped his right hand and started to stroke his brother.  
Stan groaned, and his twin who had pressed his chest against the other's back could feel the vibrations from his voice.  
It didn't take much to make Dipper come again; his oversensitive body was on edge.  
He cried out as his third orgasm that night hit him, shaking his worn out body.  
Ford picked up the pace and Stan came soon after. 

When Stan finally pulled out his fingers, Dipper was whimpering quietly. Stan quickly wiped his come and lube covered hand on the tainted sheets.  
Ford kissed down his brother's neck, hands softly rubbing his shoulders.  
"I can't anymore." Stan announced and lay aside. He closed his eyes, trying to control his erratic heartbeat.  
Ford nodded, then looked down at Dipper, the utter exhaustion clearly visible on the boy's face.  
Dipper's eyes fell on Ford's neglected erection. 

"What about you, pet? Can you take me another time?" His great uncle asked.  
"I'm not sure, Master Ford." He responded honestly. "B-but I can try."  
Ford smiled at the boy's determination to please him. He reached for the lube to cover himself generously. Spreading Dipper's legs with his hands, he positioned himself by his entrance. Gently, he pushed forward, penetrating him slowly.  
Dipper shuddered; his entire body was tingling, his nerve endings were on fire. He yelped as the head of Ford's dick brushed against his abused prostate.  
Arousal spread through Dipper's body once more.  
He wasn't sure whether he could take it to come another time.

"Are you okay, pet?" Ford asked, stopping to kiss the boy on the forehead.  
Dipper nodded, he gathered some of his last energy to smile up at his great uncle.  
"Yes, Master Ford."  
His great uncle continued to move carefully. He hit the boy's spot with almost every thrust, eliciting a series of whiny moans. 

Getting close, he picked up the pace. A few quick thrusts later, he shot his load deep into his great nephew.  
He waited a short moment before he pulled out. Minding Dipper's sensitivity, he tenderly but firmly stroked him.  
Dipper felt another climax approaching, and after only a few more tugs he dry-orgasmed, whimpering Ford's name.

He laid still, slowly recovering from the draining climax. The beat of his heart pounded loudly in his head, his joints felt like they were made out of lead; he was unable to move. He felt empty and robbed of all energy. An overwhelming urge to close his eyes overcame him.  
"I-in...", Dipper fought his exhaustion. "Inertia." He finally managed to whisper, then gave in to his fatigue and shut his eyes.  
"What'd the kid say?" Stan asked from where he was lying.  
"The safe word." Ford explained and combed his fingers through Dipper's hair, smiling down at him.  
"Come to bed, Sixer, we'll change the sheets tomorrow." Stan decided, tiredly looking up at Ford. His twin nodded in agreement. 

"Let me just clean up the boy." He walked to the bathroom and got a lukewarm wash cloth. He wiped the come from Dipper's stomach, sweeping him down from his back to his legs. Then he carefully took off the leather collar. Dipper stirred slightly, muttering a few indistinct syllables, but didn't wake up.  
Ford climbed into bed, laying one arm tightly around the sleeping boy. Stan pulled up the blanket and moved closer to the other two. He put his right arm on top of Ford's.  
"Night, Sixer." He said, his voice weary. Ford leaned over to kiss him. "Good night, Stanley."  
The two brothers fell asleep quickly, their arms protectively around their great nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and forgive me for the corny ending, haha. 
> 
> I've decided to give this fic a short epilogue, so there will be one more chapter. But, as you might have noticed, this is marked as a series. There will be more pet!Dipper in the future!


	6. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Dipper is really sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, this chapter is suuuper sappy. It's just some after-care and domestic fluff c:

Dipper fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about large hands roaming over him, petting him and stroking his body all over. But not in a sexual way, it felt soothing, rather. He hadn't slept this well in days.  
Dipper woke up with a heavy arm around him. He opened his eyes slowly.  
"Good morning, Dipper." Ford whispered, stroking the boy's side lazily.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He pressed the smaller body closer to his own.  
Dipper blinked a few times, then looked up at the man lying next to him.  
"Sore." He muttered and yawned.  
  
"I can imagine." Ford gently dragged Dipper a bit higher up to kiss him, his stubble scratching the soft skin on the boy's face. Dipper moaned sleepily at the lazy morning make-out.  
  
Suddenly, Stan poked his head into the room. "Hey, Sixer, it's ready."  
"Thank you, Stanley." Ford said to his brother who was walking downstairs already.  
"What did he mean?" Dipper asked confusedly.  
"I know a good way to ease your aching." Ford kissed Dipper on the forehead, then stood up while still holding him to his chest, lifting him up with him.  
  
Dipper groaned at being moved; all his joints and muscles hurt. He wrapped his arms around his great uncle who carried him to the bathroom.  
He set the boy down and closed the door.  
Dipper turned around and saw that Stan had prepared a bath for them.  
Ford climbed into the tub and stretched out his hand to his great nephew. "Come on in." He carefully helped the boy into the warm water.  
  
Dipper lowered himself slowly to sit in Ford's lap, his back to his great uncle's chest.  
Ford draped his arms around the boy and leaned his head against the boy's.  
  
They sat quietly for a while, both a soft smile on their mouth. Dipper was still very tired, but didn't allow himself to fall back asleep; he wanted to fully enjoy the time in the tub with Ford. He felt wonderful; the warm water surrounding him eased his sore muscles and the arms around his body made him feel safe.  
  
"Did you enjoy last night?" Ford quietly asked.  
"Yes", was the boy's soft response. "But it was exhausting."  
"For us, too, don't worry."  
"I was a bit surprised grunkle Stan joined us." Dipper admitted.  
"So was I. But he's still got it in him, don't you think?"  
"You know, maybe some day we even get him to play some D, D & more D with us!" Dipper joked and Ford laughed heartily.  
  
"Now that, I believe, we'll never convince him to do."  
"Oh, but can the two of us play today, great uncle Ford? Please?" Dipper tilted his head to look up at Ford behind him.  
"Hm..."  
"Pleeease?" Dipper asked again. "We haven't played in several days!"  
  
Ford chuckled. "Alright, alright." He lifted up his hand and stroked Dipper's curls back, revealing the boy's birthmark. "Save your puppy eyes for the bedroom, pet." He whispered with a smirk and placed a kiss on the pushed back bangs.  
He cupped his hand and poured some of the water over Dipper's hair. He repeated the action until the boy's hair was thoroughly soaked, then started massaging shampoo into it. He rinsed it out and did the same with conditioner.

They sat another quarter an hour in the tub, not talking much. When the water had cooled down to lukewarm temperature, they got out, wrapping themselves in towels.  
"Did it help?" Ford asked and combed through the boy's damp hair with his fingers.  
"Yes." Dipper responded. He did indeed feel better from the bath.  
  
"I think I should go get dressed." Dipper headed upstairs to the attic.  
Ford walked down to his room to do the same. Then, he returned to Stan's room to clean up the mess from the night before.  
He changed the sheets, made the bed and put the dirtied ones in the laundry along all the clothes strewn about. He took the lube, bag and collar and brought them down to his bed room.  
  
With the metal feeding bowl in his hand he entered the kitchen, where Stan was making breakfast (well, judging by the time it would count as lunch, rather). He went to the sink and started cleaning it.  
"Thanks for the bath, Stanley, that was a good idea. Dipper appreciated it, too."  
Ford put the bowl aside to let it dry when light footsteps approached the kitchen. Dipper stretched and yawned.  
  
"Good morning, grunkle Stan. Mhm, it smells great."  
"Are you guys hungry? I made pancakes!" Stan announced and ordered the others to sit down.

The three ate hungrily, devouring a big stack of fluffy pancakes.  
"Uff!" Dipper groaned as he pushed the plate in front of him away. "I'm full."  
Ford reached over and with his thumb removed some chocolate sauce from the corner of Dipper's mouth.

"Well, I-, uh, I guess I should go, I have a few tours to guide around today." Stan excused himself and got up.  
"Stanley, wait." Ford stood up abruptly. He pulled in his twin for a (faintly pancake-flavored) kiss. "Thank you for the things you've done today."  
Stan shrugged. "Don't mention it, Sixer."  
  
Ford took the plate from his hands and put them in the sink. "I'll do the dishes, you go scam your clients as usual."  
"Heh, I will as you say, Sixer." Stan smirked and walked out the door.

After Ford and Dipper had done the dishes, they went down to the lab, where they had still set up their D, D & more D game from last time.  
They played for several hours, deeply immersed. When they emerged from the underground room, it was already starting to get dark outside.  
They walked upstairs through the living room into the kitchen.  
Since Stan was still on his last tour, Ford and Dipper decided to make dinner for the three of them. 

"Well, what should we cook?" Dipper asked, looking through the pantry, then closing it.  
"Hmm." Ford stated as he stood looking into the fridge. Dipper pushed himself in front of his great uncle, looking through the different foods. "Oh, I know, let's make pizza!" He grabbed the mozzarella and several other ingredients and turned around.  
"Oh, careful." Ford grabbed a jar of tomato sauce just before it would have dropped onto the ground. 

After some minor setbacks and further little accidents, they had managed to make a decent pizza. Ford put it in the oven just in time as Stan walked through the kitchen door. 

"Son of a bitch, that one idiot tourist actually had the nerve to-" He stopped short in his tracks and looked around in shock. "What the hell happened in here?" He asked, scanning the messy kitchen and finally his relatives who both were covered in flour with wide grins on their faces.  
"Oh, Stanley!" Ford adjusted his glasses. "We, ah, made dinner." 

After (surprisingly delicious) pizza and a shower for Ford and Dipper, the three of them decided to have a relaxing evening. But it didn't take an hour and they'd all fallen asleep in front of the TV (an old Ducktective re-run flickering on the screen), Dipper in Ford's lap with his head leaning on Stan's arm.

The next day, Sunday, Mabel had come home quite early, starting to babble about her sleep over adventures as soon as she'd set a foot in the shack, not suspecting a thing her twin and her grunkles had been up to while she'd been gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this concludes Atta Boy, I hope you liked it. c:
> 
> I am planning on writing other (solely DipFord) instances for the Pet Play series, but I'm not sure when I'll get to it. I'm currently working on another DipFord project. I'll update on tumblr and instagram as always.


End file.
